Question: Simplify the following expression: ${y-4-7+3y}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {y + 3y} {-4 - 7}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {4y} {-4 - 7}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {4y} {-11}$ The simplified expression is $4y-11$